


Icarus

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Feelings Realization, Guardian Angels, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: The angel had never encountered a mortal who was so entirely selfless, even in the pursuit of selfishness.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Unrequited Love





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyriusli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Cyriusli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli). Log in to view. 



> I've been listening to this song called "Angels Don't Cry" and I really liked it.  
> It made me want to write a Angel fic for Zosan, then I remembered Guardian Angel and it literally fits the entirety of that, so I figured I'd gift it to you!
> 
> https://youtu.be/Jw_rFo_bZyM
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> not beta'd

* * *

_Crystal skies, pearly gates  
When I cross my heart I look both ways  
Cause you know you need my help most days  
And I can't watch you fall_

* * *

He'd never known what it was like to get burned. He never knew the feeling of flesh melting from bone, of smooth skin becoming blackened and brittle. For a being who was consistently bathed in warmth, he could never imagine that stable, secure heat ever growing to be something harsh. Something _searing_. 

At least, not until now.

Sanji gazed down at the idiot he'd been assigned to. This man, this mere _human,_ who seemed not to understand the value of his own life, but went to extreme lengths protecting others.

Who was bleeding slowly into the ocean, essence becoming a forgotten thing, nothing more than food for any fish that happened to be nearby. 

The angel had never encountered a mortal who was so entirely selfless, even in the pursuit of selfishness. It was absurd. Unthinkable.

_"I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman. All I have left is my destiny. My name may be infamous, but it's gonna shake the heavens!"_

He wondered often about the little girl that littered the man's dreams. 

His wings twitched, fluttering in frustration, some milky white feathers coming dislodged. The blonde watched with a narrowed gaze as Roronoa Zoro allowed his body to be dragged on a pitiful excuse of a boat, yelling promises into the sky that Sanji was certain would become facts sometime in the future. 

The angle glared holes into the swordsman, knowing the other was aware of his presence. 

_Fucking moron._ He thought, reaching into his suit pocket, lighting a cigarette and watched the smoke curl around his fingers in a languid swirl.

"And here I thought angels couldn't curse, unholy and all that." Zoro muttered out loud, startling his two companions, who's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the odd remark.

"Oh no. Zoro-aniki is talking about heaven! He's gonna die! Don't go towards the light!" One of them screamed, causing the other to run in a frantic circle.

Sanji snorted at the ridiculous antics. As if panicking would solve anything. Even if the blonde wasn't there to do his due diligence, the swordsman was remarkably stubborn, and not the type to give up, especially not to death.

Damn directionally challenged moss would probably get lost on his way to the afterlife.

Letting his wings unfurl, he relished in the feeling of wind blowing through them, spreading his arms to embrace the breeze that was devoid in the place the resided. Passing the appendage over Zoro's body, he let energy seep out, healing the most severe wounds.

Sanji tired not to focus much on the throaty, thick sigh of appreciation the swordsman let out. Of the way he tossed his green head back, groaning in pleasure and relief. Of the rippling muscles that were reminiscent to olden days, when paganism ran rampant.

Frankly, the man, even injured as he was, looked like one of many Gods. 

_I let you suffer because I want this pain to serve as reminder._ The blonde scolded, knowing that even if the 19 year old didn't answer, he was listening intently. _Never end up in a situation like this again._

"But if I do, I'll see you again right?" The words were whispered, and Sanji prayed, for his own sanity, that the flirtatious lilt he heard was nothing more than wishful thinking. 

Still, he couldn't help but smile a bit. _Yeah. You will._

Zoro gave a match grin, and the being thought he could feel that constant, comforting heat flare dangerously in distaste. 

A warning. 

A reminder.

A purging of the seed that'd been planted his mind. 

He'd never known what it was like to get burned. He never knew the feeling of flesh slipping from bone, landing on the ground in unidentifiable lumps. Of smooth skin becoming blackened and brittle, rough to the touch. Scabbed and easy to bleed, letting everything out. For a being who was consistently bathed in warmth, he could never imagine that stable, secure heat ever growing to be something harsh. Something _searing_. 

It hurt, terribly so and suddenly he understood why humans screamed in agony.

Sanji was Icarus, and his feathers were beginning to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> I'm gonna make this a series bc why not? And I have a few ideas!


End file.
